Blue Paper Airplanes
by Seiffer
Summary: Akane, Hitonari dan sebuah percakapan jarak jauh di tengah malam.


**I'll Generation Basket © Asada Hiroyuki**  
**Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku untuk Akane  
**Pairing:** None, AkaHito Friendship  
**Rate:** T

* * *

**Blue ****Paper ****Airplanes**

* * *

"Halo... Halo? Siapa ini?"

Belum juga ada jawaban. Sebuah decak kesal dilemparkan remaja berkulit pucat dengan majalah basket bulanan terbuka di pangkuan. Sekilas, terlintas di benak Hiiragi Hitonari untuk menyentakkan kabel sambungan telepon di apartemennya dengan sadis. Habis perkara.

Sudah berapa kali ia menerima telepon iseng seperti ini? Kadang, ia bisa mendengar hingar-bingar program televisi sebagai latarnya. Tidak jarang juga, rentetan percakapan. Yang lebih parah lagi, desahan. Pria normal mana yang tidak resah mendapatkan gangguan berpotensi teror di tengah malam? Kesabarannya—yang memang tidak banyak—sudah habis.

Hitonari hendak menghardik penelepon tanpa identitas yang tidak tahu etika itu ketika—

_"Oi, Hitonariii... ini benar Hitonari kan? Apa nomornya salah, ya? Eh, tersambung, kok."_

Hitonari merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia. Begitu lawan bicaranya bersuara, justru ia sendiri yang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata.

_"Hitonariii... heeei... ini aku, Akane. Tachibana Akane. Masih ingat kan?"_

Tentu saja seorang Hiiragi Hitonari akan selalu ingat dengan Tachibana Akane. Siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Teriakan "_Achoo!"_ yang keluar setiap kali ia meloncat tinggi, selera minuman kemasannya yang _absurd_ (hanya Akane yang memilih susu rasa pisang di atas segarnya _Pocari_) dan teknik basket liarnya yang lekat dalam memori Hitonari.

"Mana mungkin lupa, bodoh."

_"Hitonari, aku lapaaar. Aku mau kerupuk udang panggang. Rasa barbeque."_

Cukup lama menjalin pertemanan dengan Akane, Hitonari sudah cukup ahli mengacuhkan keeksentrikan remaja impulsif itu untuk selalu bisa merespon dengan kasual pernyataan-pernyataan aneh Akane. Dan lagi, Akane dan Hitonari memang berada dalam dunia yang sama. Orang-orang di luar lingkaran mereka akan melihat bahwa keduanya memiliki bahasa tersendiri. Hitonari bahkan bersedia mengacuhkan fakta bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan beberapa menit lewat tengah malam dan ini adalah kali pertama Akane menghubunginya setelah hampir satu tahun berlalu.

"Kalau lapar, cari _makan_, bukan kerupuk udang." Hitonari menghela nafas. Majalah basketnya yang berharga kini terlupakan di atas matras. "Dan berhenti mengawali kalimatmu dengan nama—"

_"Hitonari, kalau sepatu basket yang bagus itu yang bagaimana ya?"_

"Sepatu basket?"

_"Iya, sepatu basket. Kayaknya aku cocok pakai Nike. Gimana menurutmu?"_

"Akane... jangan-jangan kau—"

_"Kenapa?_"

"—merusakkan sepatu yang kupinjamkan padamu?"

_"Nggak kok! Masih bagus! Sepatumu masih bagus! Aku menjaganya baik-baik. Percayalah. Tapi masalahnya begini... umm... aaah, repot banget sih." _Hitonari bahkan bisa mendengar Akane menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tidak sabar di seberang sana._ "Lebih bagus kalau aku punya dua pasang. Jadi punyamu nggak cepat rusak. Saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, kau bisa melihatku... eh, maksudku, aku akan..."_

Suara yang semula penuh kepercayaan diri itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Lalu, terhenti sama sekali. Namun Hitonari mengerti. Ia mengulum senyum, berpikir apakah Akane sedang menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Berpikir apakah Akane juga memainkan simulasi yang sama dalam kepalanya setiap malam sambil menatap bisu langit-langit. Setinggi apa loncatannya saat itu dan bagaimana wajahnya saat melakukannya.

_Dribble, Passing, Lay Up, Jump Shoot._ Suara bola yang masuk ke dalam keranjang_. _Reaksi para spektator. Duel mereka yang tertunda. Sebentar lagi, ingatan akan setahun yang kelam itu akan berangsur tergantikan dengan tawa lepas dan air mata kebahagiaan. Sebuah lembar baru dimulai.

Karena selalu, selalu dan selalu, Hitonari—

"... menunggu saat itu tiba, Akane."

Ini bukan rahasia, Hitonari tidak pernah membuang mimpinya untuk mencapai puncak bersama Akane. Bahkan ketika vonis dokter dan rehabilitasi memisahkan jalan mereka.

(Mungkin kali ini, aku bisa memberikan operan itu, sekali lagi, padamu.)

"Setelah itu kau bisa mengembalikan sepatuku."

_"Sudah jadi hak milikku, tahu. Lihat saja nama siapa yang tertulis di dalamnya... yang pasti bukan namamu."_

Hitonari bersyukur Akane tidak ada di dekatnya untuk mengusik air muka penuh nostalgia yang ia tunjukkan. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah walau terseret perputaran waktu.

(Ketika kau menoleh kembali, ia selalu ada di sana.)

_"Hitonari... tahu nggak? Di sini nggak ada laut."_

"Setidaknya di sana ada basket."

Mereka bertukar senyum.

Sebuah jeda hadir sebelum Akane memulai kembali pembicaraan. _"Kalau aku kembali nanti, pokoknya kau harus traktir aku Gyudon! Nggak ada alasan!"_

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau, dasar bodoh..." Hitonari tertawa pelan, memejamkan mata. "_Katsu_ saja."

Samar, halus terdengar desiran angin dan deburan ombak.

Mereka saling berkejaran dalam memori yang jauh.

Pasir berderak kasar menggelitik telapak kakinya.

_"Katsu juga enak."_

Dan langitpun terlihat begitu biru... begitu tinggi saat itu.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note: **Lagi, ini scene kecil yang muncul waktu baca ulang komiknya. Judulnya ngasal abis. Ending-nya juga mirip manga-nya. Kalau ada yang nyasar ke sini dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, terima kasih banyak :3

Ciaossu,  
**Sei**.


End file.
